


and you throw your head back laughing like a little kid

by catravol



Series: twitter prompts [8]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Animals, F/M, Fluff, Sky Bisons (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catravol/pseuds/catravol
Summary: Jinora was going to kill him. She didn't care that he could take care of himself easily.or: kainora + sky bisons.
Relationships: Jinora/Kai (Avatar)
Series: twitter prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953982
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	and you throw your head back laughing like a little kid

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @JINORAZS.

“Hey, Jinora, look!”

The airbending master looked at her boyfriend with a question in her eyes. He was hunched over an edge, looking intensely at something.

“Uh, Kai? What’s going-” her words got cut off when the boy jumped down. “Kai!”

Jinora, thinking about how she was gonna kill him for scaring her (even for just a moment), jumped down after him. She knew he was careful  _ and _ he was great at airbending, but she couldn’t help but worry. What she saw once she landed made her let out a gasp.

In front of her was a sight to behold. A big pond of water, surrounded by bushes full of flowers; the biggest surprise, though, was a family of small sky bisons that were currently being petted by her  _ careless _ boyfriend.

“Look at them! They’re so cute,” Kai commented, grinning wildly, and as much as Jinora wanted to be mad at him, she really couldn’t. She smiled and joined him, petting one of the baby bisons. 

There’s no place she’d rather be.


End file.
